


Mistakes

by Chai_Destiny



Category: Multi-Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ball Gags, F/M, Friends With Benefits, I don't know what I'm doing, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, just gonna leave this here, reader with vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chai_Destiny/pseuds/Chai_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With major crushes on your roommates next door, you've been anxious around them but friendly. Your days past normally enough with head-over-heel crushes but you deal. One day when you come back, you hear a vague noise coming from a certain apartment from across yours. What you find was ultimately more than you could have ever asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a challenge between a friend and I. In a way there was no winners but I thought 'Hey! I could post it and finish it up! I have nothing else to do with it!' 
> 
> Anyways! I'm just going to leave this here....

You had been friends with Mark for a very long time now. After all, he lived in the apartment next to yours. He introduced you to one of his close friends, Jack. Personally, you had a crush on both of them, but thought they would make a nice pair. You truly lived the depressed life of a fangirl.

It was a pleasant afternoon and you were on your way back to your apartment. Almost reaching your door, you halted, hearing something you waited and listened. A quick look around, you noticed that Mark's door was slightly ajar.

"Mmph! M-Mark! Ahhh~ Y-Yeah, j-just like that! Hnngh..."

A faint noise but loud enough to hear. That beautiful Irish voice confirmed that you had heard something and the only Irishman you knew happen to be Jack.

Taking a chance, you stepped closer to the door. Cautiously, you peeked in, your thoughts confirmed. On the couch was Jack, face red and breathing erratic. His pants were pulled down, his boxers pulled down just enough to show his erect cock. As your eyes roamed lower, there was Mark, kneeling in front of the couch, a strand of saliva stretched between his lips and the Irishman's dick.

Mark's hands were tied behind his back, a clear tenting sported on the crotch area of his jeans. You blushed furiously as you saw him like this, you wouldn't admit it aloud but this was a fantasy come true. He leaned back on his feet as Jack panted heavily. Jack opened his eyes and looked at Mark with a soft glare.

You snuck your hand into your shirt, twisting your nipples as you watched the scene play out. You gave a barely concealed moan as the pain brought you pleasure. You focused back onto your crushes with lust spreading through you. In an attempt to get more simulation again, Jack had pulled Mark onto the couch. His cock and balls hanging freely as he went to straddle the American.

Mark raised his hips to grind his clothed crotch against Jacks'. Jack's moan were purely pornographic. With that god forsaken moan you closed your eyes and stumbled backwards, hitting the doorway with an audible thump. Your eyes flashed open and a bit of fear crawled through your spine.

You saw Jack and Mark look toward your way. You stood there, frozen on the spot. You saw Jack climb off of Mark, who gave a whimper when Jack went to grind on him before he stood up. Before you knew it, Jack was in front of you with a smirk on his face. He grabbed your chin and leaned his face toward yours. Your heart fluttered wildly in you chest as Jacks eyes roamed over your face, pupils dilated to barely show the icy blue.

"Do you want to play Y/N?" Jack asked, leaning ever so close to your ear as another hand traced downward to your breasts.

You moaned as his hand slipped under your shirt and twisted your unoccupied nipple. Your head fell forward to his shoulder, his chuckle sent a shiver down your body. Your core heated up as he massaged your breast. A whine from inside alerted your focus back to Mark, tied up on the couch getting no friction whatsoever.

Jack pulled you inside, the door closed behind you with a click. Jack pulled you up in front of Mark, turned you around fast, and laid you across Mark's body. Both of you were pretty shocked, but when you went to get off, your hips moved against his crotch, his whimpers came out full force. He moved his hips upwards to gain more friction and you moaned wantonly.

Jack chuckled, grabbed your hands to wrapped them in a soft rope. You turned your head quickly, surprised where this was heading but not against it. Jack combed his fingers through your hair and pulled you roughly into a kiss. You melted under his administrations, loving the feeling of being handled roughly. He let you go from the kiss extremely breathless. His turned his attention onto Mark whose eyes were pleading with Jack.

Jack smiled, he pulled you off of Mark and then pulled Mark off the couch. He went behind Mark, started to undo the ropes holding his hands behind him. Mark still kept his hands behind his back after the ropes were gone, he continuously kept his head down as Jack did this. From the table stand by the couch Jack pulled a ball gag out. He lifted Marks head a little and put the gag on him. Mark hardened even more as this transition happened, his eyes shut in pleasure as Jack grinded into his ass, hands deliberately had gone to rub his covered cock.

"Hey baby, why don't you go strip dear Y/N here. I think she has too much clothing on."

Mark nodded a desperate yes and fell to his knees. You watched this proceed with lust in your eyes. Your pussy felt wetter as Mark brought his hands to your pants and started to unbutton them.

"Hey Y/N, let's give Mark here a little tease. Hm?"

You nodded and brought your foot up to Marks tented jeans. Your foot slid up and down his bulge, Marks face reddened as you gave him some simulation. His muffled moans coming out one after the other, his hips thrusted forward. You rubbed harder and his moans became barely heard whimpers.

Once your pants were off, Jack leaned down to touch your underwear. He went toward your entrance with his fingers, finding part of your underwear sticky.

"A little excited aren't we?" Jack whispered huskily into your ear.

You moaned, nodded sluggishly against him. You could feel his dick right up against your ass. Twitching every now and then as he played with your clit. You felt yourself getting more slick, your pussy throbbed as Jack barely pushed a finger in. He licked up the side of your ear, your body shivered in pleasure. Jack pulled back from you and motioned for Mark to stand up, to which he did quickly, his whole stance showed an eagerness.

You both trailed after Jack to the bedroom. Jack pushed you onto the bed, back first. He leaned over you to push your shirt up, your bra in full show. His hands went to unzip your bra in front, fingers traced your breast as he removed the article of clothing. He bent down, sucking and gently biting at your right nipple. Jack left you gasping for air, as he turned his full attention onto Mark.

Mark moaned as Jack rubbed his crotch with his hand. He licked up and down Marks neck, who raised his head to give more room for Jack to suck hickeys onto. After placing one last hickey on him, Jack fell to his knees. Buttons coming undone under his administrations. In quick succession, the boxers and restricting jeans were thrown away.

Hands slid up and down the pulsing erection. A warm, wet heat sucked onto the tip of Marks dick. Mark forced himself to not thrust, knowing what may happen if he did. His whimpers and moans came muffled through the gag. His head thrown back as waves of pleasures rippled up and down his body. Hands clenched at his sides and Jack sucked harder, his balls also being fondled.

From the bed, you had twisted onto your side. You watched them from afar. You pussy throbbed and your desire went a couple of notches higher as Jack sucked Marks tip. You bit your lip, desperately you tried to quiet your whimpers. Finally Jack gave one last suck and stood up. Mark whined as Jack came off his cock, precum leaking out at the end.

"Come on Mark, we have a guest. We don't want to ignore our lovely Y/N, do we?"

Mark nodded sluggishly but turned around when Jack motioned him to. The ball gag came right off, hands trailed down his sides to his ass. A quick squeeze from Jack had Mark whining loudly. They both turned to approach the bed, Jack got to your side first. He maneuvered you around to settle you on your back. Mark leaned down to suck on right nipple as Jack spread your legs wide.

As you moaned from the pleasure coming from Mark, Jack tied your ankles to the bed posts. His hands ran up and down your legs, sparks of electricity shot through your body. You squirmed on the bed, wanting more than just the light teasing touches. You arched your back as Jack leaned down to lick right up your pussy. His tongue moved up and down, his fingers tightened on your hips. On your neck Mark sucked hickeys, his fingers pinched and twisted both your nipples. Your eyes closed tightly.

Shocks of pleasure ran up and down your spine as both men delivered. You struggled to let your hands loose, a need to touch your partners. You writhed, feverish moans escaped you. What seemed like hours of ecstasy abruptly ended, you opened your eyes groggily. Jack had untied your ankles and maneuvered you around to have you kneeling between the two of them.

Mark leaned his hips forward to rut against your ass. Jack chuckled deeply as you moaned again and let your head fall against his shoulder. You gasped in surprise as a finger entered you, since you had been so slick from their earlier tasks a second finger slid easily in too. Soon enough Jack was scissoring his fingers, you thrusted forward to get more friction from Jack, only to feel a second pair of fingers enter you. You arched your back as those fingers started to thrust into you also.

"Hnngh, please! Please! S-stop teasing m-me!" You said struggling to say as they started to thrust at a faster pace.

Jack leaned forward to suckle at your neck. "C'mon Y/N, you gotta beg more than that."

You closed your eyes tight as more fingers were thrusted into you. You started to breath more shallowly. You shook as pleasure came upon yourself more and more. You felt yourself inching your way towards orgasm. In one heaving moan and gasp you came. Jack and Mark thrusted faster to keep you overstimulated. Everything went blank as you came.

You breathed in slowly as you came down, your walls tiredly squeezed against the only cock in you. You raised your head with a sluggish motion. Your eyes drooped, your mouth open as you finally took in gulps of oxygen, and a good feeling spread throughout your body. From behind Mark licked up your neck, he whispered dirty sayings into your ear as they both took out their fingers. You nodded and shut your eyes once again as Mark gave you more stimulus. The leaving of the warm body in front of you made you alert once more.

You looked toward your left, Jack stood next to the nightstand by the bed. Jack pulled out a condom from the drawer, a smirk played on his lips as he sauntered back toward Mark and you. His blue eyes shone with an eager look. He leaned toward you, your heart beated loudly in your chest, a fierce blush appeared on your face as he leaned in. He gave a chaste kiss on your lips and moved away quickly. He ducked behind you, gave a rough french kiss to Mark. He deviously rubbed at your lower region to make you moan along with Mark. He broke up the kiss and his movements on you to lean back. He sat on the bed and licked up your neck.

He sucked on your ear, to only whisper one question to you "Ready for round two?~"


End file.
